Discovery
by xxstardancerxx
Summary: lies are told truths come out and harry finds out he can't trust most people and most of all discoveries are made harryxhermione Weasleyxbashing dumblexbashing
1. Chapter 1

DISCOVERY

Disclaimer

Harry couldn't sleep that night he had this feeling that something was wrong. He got out of bed and grabbed his dad's cloak and map. As he began to walk quietly out of the dorm room he released that is was quite too quite for a boys dorm at 1:00 in the morning. so he looked around The room and noticed Ron was know where to be found.

Which is weird because Ron can't stay barely stay awake past 9:30 possible 10 at the most without being moody in the mornings . So harry left through the door down the stairs and out the was walking down the halls under his cloak when he heard voices that sound kind of familiar . So he follows the voices to a cracked door of an abandoned classroom on the third floor. Inside the classroom he heard Mrs Wesley's voice say.

"why does my poor Ronny have to "fall" in love with the mudblood "

another voice said.

"because he needs to marry her so both shares of whatever harry leaves hermione will go to Ron plus he will already have what he get, when harry dies. I can't wait "

He looks in through the crack and see Ginny rolling her eyes with an annoyed expedition on her face.

"Exactly Ginny will give harry the love potion harry will fall in love with her Ron will give Hermione a love position and her with him harry will be so in love that he will easy to distract which will lead to his downfall." Dumbledore says.

"Wait" Ron says in urgency. Harry let a breath of release as he see an ounce of hope coming from his best friend.

" I get the mudblood does that mean that I can't have lavender on the side I mean she hot and Hermione is Hermione come on you can't expect me be happy with that do you?"Ron asks.

Harry had heard enough he was seeing red and he was about to walk away when someone spoke.

"yes Ron you can still have lavender i'm not that mean to make you suffer with someone that ugly " they all laugh at hermione's expense.

" but how to kill Sirius and Remus they will be to much trouble than I'd like to deal with. I thought that with Sirius in Azkaban he would be out of our way but now what to do." He wondered

Harry turned and ran down the hall up the stairs to the head girl room.

When he got to the painting of unicorn and mermaids.

He whispered the password

; _FOUR FOUNDERS_ to the painting opened he entered. Harry looked around the red and gold decorated room and saw small but very familiar lump on the couch.

He smiled while he walked to the lump and saw that his lump had a book in its arms .

"Hermione "he whispered.

"hmm''she moaned he smiled at how cute she was when someone trying to wake she up especially since her was a heavy sleeper.

Then he stopped ." _Did I just think That_ " he thought to himself. he just shook his head and picked her up bridal style and apparition with a CRACK. Both of them to 12 Grimmauld Place he walked up to the door and knocked. No answer he bounce Hermione up a bit so he could knock again .

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The door opened with Remus pointed his wand at harry.

"what are you doing here you are suppose to be at Hogwarts". He said while stepping aside and lowering his wand.

Harry just walks in shaking his head puts Hermione on the couch with care. He turns to see Sirius and Remus sanding with a confused but touched looks on the faces.

"Why are you and kitten here, not that it's great or anything it just unexpected" Sirius said.

Remus looks at Sirius with a be wild look on his face.

"how about we go get a cup of coffee?" Harry says with a hopeful voice and weak smile.

Sirius nods and the three men walked to the kitchen and harry told them everything that had happened except for the part that he thought Hermione was cute of course.

Both older men didn't know what to say or do lucky for them the kitchen door started to slowly open.

And a half asleep hermione walks in and says

"well we can't stay here it's not safe" with a yawn.

"How long were you there"harry asked

"Not long" she said with a small smile

"Why didn't you say something or come in and sit with us?"said Harry

"were you even going to tell me what's going on?"she asked

"Of course I was"he replied. But she just looked at him with a slightly raised brow.

"Okay most of it " he said while looking down a bit.

" why can't you to stay here" both older men ask, after a few minutes of silence at the same time with confused look on there face.

"Because the order still has meetings here and Dumbledore and the Wesley's are at every one of them"she says while getting a cup of tea and taking seat at the table.

"oh well your both staying here for the time being"Sirius says in a strict voice so there's on room for diction Remus gives a short nod.

"Thanks we appreciate it guys" harry says while Hermione mumbles a "thank you" in to her tea cup.

"well I would be a bad godfather if I didn't take care of you"he said with a proud smile on his face at just thought of begin a godfather. Harry smiled and they sat there in a comfortable silence.

"So just how much did you hear kitten" asked Sirius and Remus just looked at him wide eyes Hermione just smiled and said

"Just the end but that was anuff to fill in some blanks i had when i woke up here."

"Then why didn't you come in and have a seat" Harry asked again Hermione smile and said

"Because you wouldn't have told me, because you think you have to be the hero all the time, and would of tried to figure it out on your own like always" Remus and Sirius just smile.

"You don't know that"

She just gave him a knowing he just put his head down and mumbled  
"OK your right" she just smiled and then Remus said it was time for bed.

"I think its time for you two to get some sleep we'll talk more about this in the morning. " harry and Hermione both said a "goodnight" on the way to the door

"goodnight kitten night harry" says Sirius "night kid"said Remus

" you just called Hermione kitten 3 times "  
"no I didn't"Sirius argues

" Pladfoot you did" Remus says gently to a man with his head in his hands.

"i know its just hard they remind me so much about them"he spoke in to his hands.

"I know it's hard to see them and not think about James and Lily while looking at harry and Hermione it's hard for me to".

"THERE JUST SO SIMILAR".Sirius yelled while standing up and putting his hands on the table.

" I'm sorry I think I'm going to bed"Sirius said while heading to the door.

."its OK i'm going to head to bed as well"and then they both disappeared up the stairs.

A few hours later Hermione had woken up . So she got up and walked quietly down the stairs pass the picture of a sleeping Mrs. Black "thank god" she thought as she went in to the living room where she saw...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **(a/n this is in the middle of the war but tom and his gang went into hiding after the golden trio escape from malfoy manor i know its confusing just go with it. ok its fanfic for a reason and sorry about the weasley's i love them except Ginny idk why i do but... its my vision thank you... disclaimer i own nothing)**

"Harry" she whispers

"what are you doing you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing"he said with a sly smile

"I can't sleep"

"Let me guest... thinking about what i overheard"

"Yeah" she whispered while taking a set on the couch next to Harry.

"I'm sorry "he said after a pregnant pause. With his head down looking ashamed.

"For what?"

"Honestly i don't know" he said with a laugh .she just smiled and looked at me for a moment.

"So what all did you hear Harry? I didn't hear as much as you think i did."

" _He didn't want to tell her everything exactly what they said about her . But She already had self-esteem issue he didn't need to add more wood to that fire. So…_ " harry thought

"Um just that Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore all have been plotting my demise behind my back, plus trying to kill Sirius and Remus."

It was silent for a while.

"But what does that have to do with me" hermione asked "Um well they were kind of talking about dosing you with a love poison"he said quietly feeling to blame .

"Oh ... why "

"Look i don't know but, I'm really sorry hermione for everything. " harry said as if it's all his fault. "It's not your fault i'm just wondering what else Dumbledore could be lieing about "

"What do you mean" Harry asked confused.

"Well...um Sirius was not given a trial. right? And Remus was just being sent on a long-term mission so you had to go to your aunt and uncle's . When he could of gotten Sirius a trial and could of canceled Remus's mission. " hermione says. Putting her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her pulling her even closer to him.

"You could've had a happy childhood " she whispers sleepy

Harry looks down at as she whispered seeing her eyes slowly drift close he smiles at the thought of a happy childhood. With that thought he slowly closes his eyes falls into a peaceful sleep with his girl in his arms.

And that's how they were found lying on the couch hermione snuggled into Harry's chest and his arms around her with his face in her hair.

The two men sat down and watched them sleep for a few minutes before they notice Harry's eyes opening .

" what time is it " Harry mumbles out his voice still heavy with sleep looking down at who was in his arms.

At the sound of Harry's voice hermione;

Moaned "Mmm" and snuggles deeper into Harry's chest trying to dig herself deeper into the warmth of his body.

"It's about 10 " Remus replays

"What are you two doing down here last night to have her so tired " Sirius asked while wiggling his eyebrows at harry and hermione.

"Mm i couldn't sleep so i came down so i wouldn't wake any on with my pacing , then hermione came down and we started talking then we both fell asleep i guess".

"Yeah me and a couple of birds would talk and then fall asleep to if you know what i mean" Sirius replied with a smirk

" we really were only talking last night Sirius " hermione says as she rolls over to look at them. Harry grunts quietly red faced as she she turns with a sleepy face.

" morning " hermione says while wiggling a bit trying to get more comfortable with something poking her in the bum. Both men smile widely as these notice Harry's current position sense it one they have been in many of times .Harry wraps his arms around hermione to hold her still to prevent her from wiggling around to much. Hermione finally stops moving to much, then looks up at Remus and Sirius.

"i'm starving " hermione mumbles still half asleep.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" is all she hears as the two older men start laughing, and harry just buries his head in her back mumbling something about timing. Once the two men finally stop laughing enough to breathe regularly again Remus tells harry and hermione that they're going to make breakfast and left the room. Hermione slow detangled herself from harry sat up, and turned to look at him.

" I must of been so tired to fall asleep like that" she said in a low whisper voice.

" yeah but it's not the first time we've fell asleep like that either hermione "

They both think back to all the times the fell asleep in the room of requirements studying together and dobby having to wake them up for class and or breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah you're right we've done this a lot " she agreed as she got up for breakfast as she was walking out of the room she noticed that she was not being followed by harry she looked back at him and asked…

"Aren't you coming ?"

" um i'm going to grab a shower first" hermione nodded her head then replied

"That sounds like a good idea i'll grab one later" she replied as she walked out of the room in to the kitchen. once she entered the kitchen she sat down at the table with Remus and Sirius. they looked at her then asked where harry was and she replied

" he said that he wanted to have a shower before breakfast "

"i bet that's all he wanted" Sirius whispered to his best friend as they watched as hermione make her tea.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i own nothing

Chapter 3

"So how did you guys sleep". Hermione asked as she made herself a cup of tea to help wake her.

"Not as good as you did i would say" replied Sirius

'What do you mean ?" she asked ,but before Sirius could answer remus replied with…

"Nothing dear now what would you guys like for breakfast" remus asked

"Come now moony we all know that you can't cook, and i don't think kitten would like us calling ketcher to cook. And i really don't think i can stomach any more of his half edible food anyways." Sirius commented

" i'll cook then" harry says as he walked into the kitchen hair still dripping wet. Both Sirius and Remus looked relieved.

"Harry you're still wet" hermione said with a small smile as she got up and walk over to him and did wandless magic to conjure a towel the, reached up on her tippy toes as he bent down so she could reach. Hermione slowly toweled harry's hair dry like it was a normal thing because it was for them. But the intimacy of this small action did not go unnoticed by the other people in the large kitchen. Once they stepped away from each other Harry started working on breakfast.

"Do you want me to help with the cooking ? " hermione asked

"NO... i mean no i think you should just relax.'' harry said in urgency. Sirius and Remus just looked at each other with confused looks clearly not understanding what was going on at the moment. As Harry started to cook everyone breakfast.

'' Hm fine i get the point i can't cook but how am supposed to learn to cook if no one has ever taught me?'' hermione asked with a pout. Harry turned around to look at her and sighed once he saw her standing there looking hopefulness in her eyes and the cutest pout on her face.

'' OK, but you have to listen'' after harry said that hermione got the biggest smile on her face and started to help harry. As they started to cook harry took caution to keep the knives away from her. An hour later breakfast was finished and being placed on the table to eat. The older of the two had already sat the table and was just waiting for the younger to finish the food so they could eat. Everyone sat down to eat it was a quiet affair until sirius started making jokes just to break the silence it was as if they did this everyday.

* * *

Things went on like that for about a week till Remus found Hermione at the kitchen table with a wall of books around her.

''What have you got there? ''Remus asked

"Um the Potters History and I don't really understand it to be honest." she replied look completely confused.

"What is it that you don't understand my dear?"

"Well it says here that the potters have a manor, island, and a lot of other properties and such."

"Yes the Potters are pretty well off" he answered nodding his head.

"But that doesn't make sense though " Hermione argued while shaking her head wich made her hair that much bigger.

"And why is that?" he asked with a chuckle

"Because all that harry has is the house at godric's hollow and what's in his vault."

''No my dear he has a lot more, he inherited everything." he replied wondering why Harry never told her about. He never kept any secrets from Hermione.

"No dumbledore told harry that he only had his house and vault." Once hermione said that he knew that he had to have a meeting because nothing was making sense. Why would dumbledore lie to harry about his inherited but then again he was not who we thought he was. That means Harry probably had no idea about his parents or how he should have been brought up in life.

 **"HARRY SIRIUS CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE"** Remus yelled up the stairs.

As they made it down stairs and into the kitchen Remus asked them to sit down and waited till they were.

"I think we need to talk"

 **A/n please don't kill me i'm sorry it's been so long i have just had so much going on but i will be up dating more often. So now just to clear some things up the war has started but Dumbledore is alive and Voldemort is in hiding so the M.O.M and Dumbledore thought that it would be ok to continue as if nothing have happened I know that it is a little confusing right now but if you just bare with me everything will become clear. Now for how far they got in the war Harry, Hermione and Ron destroyed the Hufflepuff cup. If you have any questions please ask me and no hate because this is fanfiction.**


End file.
